Continuation of a new friend
by AlvinSevilleRockstar101
Summary: This is now the continuation of a knew friend. What will happen now? Read to find out. I'm really sorry, but I was in a rush to get this done, but if you see anything spelling wrong with my story, pm me. Read and review.


Hi people. I am here with my continuation of the A Knew Friend story. Enjoy.

Alvin is getten driven in a car. But he doesn't know where.  
Alvin sat in the passenger seat of Tom's car. Tom had said that wher Alvin was going was a surprize. But when they pulled up to the building, Alvin's confuzed face turned into rage.  
"Rehab? Are you fucking kidding me?" Yelled Alvin, as he jumped out of the car. He began running. Tom quickly jumped out of the car. He remembered when him and Brittany talked. Brittany had come down from the clouds to tell Tom to put Alvin in rehab to clean up his life. Then, after talking it over with his wife, Nicole, they thought this was best for Alvin.  
"Alvin, please stop running!" Tom yelled, as he chased the chipmunk. Then Tom caught him. Alvin was moving around a lot, he was screaming, and wanting to put up a fight.  
"Alvin, this will help you." Tom said. Alvin surprizingly calmed down. Then he sat on Tom's lap, as they were outside waiting for the place to open.  
"Are you sure this will help?" Alvin asked, still not sure about doing this. Tom nodded his head.  
"This will help not only you, but me as well." Tom said. Alvin looked confuzed.  
"Why?" Alvin asked.  
"Because, I am going to be abe to calm down from what happened. My wife is going to go to her friends tonight, and tomorrow, so I will have time to relax." Tom said.

Fifteen minuets later they were inside. Alvin finally agreed to do this treetment, even tho he didn't want to.

The treetment was verry hard for him. There was a guy that talked to Alvin every night on how to cope with Brittany not being there with him anymore.  
"Hey, Alvin. My name is Criss. I will be helping you out during your time in rehab. You do realize you are in here for a month, right?" Criss asked.  
Alvin got upset and angry. "Tom, why the hell didn't you and Nicole inform me about that?" Alvin yelled, glairing at Tom.  
Tom explained that he didn't want to worry Alvin. After a few more yells, and sccreams, Alvin settled down, and agreed.

The treetment Alvin did not like. He didn't understand what this was doing, but after while, he realized that these people were trying to help him. They would test him, to help him out. They would talk to him, if he got upset. They would even give him lessons at the end, and sometimes, they would take him out to eat at some place, that Alvin always enjoied.  
Before he knew it, the month had pasted. But there were a few things that would happen when he got home.

When Alvin got home, he went inside his room, and saw something he never thought he would see. Brittany was standing beside the bed.  
"Hey there!" Brittany said, as Alvin sat on the bed. Brittany went over and sat on Alvin's lap. "I see you've changed. I'm proud of you for that." She said.  
"Brittany, I still miss you and," she cut him off.  
"You'll always miss me, just like I will miss you." She smiled.  
"B-but I want to spend another night with you. Just one more night." He said. "I can't loose you again.  
"Lisson, Alvin. First of all you'll never loos me. I'll always be in your heart. Second, that rehab helped you to move on with your life, right? Well, you've got to move on Alvin. I really don't want to see you like this. I don't want to see you the way you are all the time. I will always be in your heart." Brittany explained.  
"It's kinda heard to go on. I-I had alot of fun with you, and our plans for playing will never ever become real." Alvin said.  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Brittany said. She would be correct at the end.  
"I must go," Brittany began, as a mass of light suddenly sprang out from the sky. It came into Alvin's room.  
"Wait!" Alvin yelled, before Brittany could get off his lap. "Come see me again." He said. Brittany gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We will see each other before you know it." She said, as she got off Alvin's lap, and flew away.  
Alvin just sat there, staring into space. Then he knew what he had to do. He stood up, and walked outside to Brittany's grave. He grabbed a couple of pink roses from his garden, and planted them on her grave. "I love you." He whispered in the cold air.  
The wind started to blow, and the trees started to move. "I love you to." The whispered softly, before stoped blowing.

Two weaks later Alvin was in car accident. He found himself on a bed, with Brittany beside him.  
"Hey, Alvin." She said. "Now you get spend forever with me."  
"A-are you saying I'm deed?" Alvin asked. Brittany nodded. Take my hand, and we will walk in light together. Our friends and family will be safe together with us being able to watch over them." Alvin finaly nodded. Then they walked towards the light together, and spent forever with each other.

The others would look up at the ski, and smile. They knew Alvin and Brittany were now together forever.


End file.
